


The Way of Life

by DilemmaOf_A_Username



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And a little bit of destiel, Multi, and some Sam, character study of both Samuel and Dean, rating and warnings may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilemmaOf_A_Username/pseuds/DilemmaOf_A_Username
Summary: Samuel wouldn't admit it, but Dean scared him.





	

Samuel wouldn’t admit it, but Dean scared him. The boy was like his mother, headstrong and full of heart. But there was something else inside of him, something dark. It seemed as if Dean was always on the verge of falling into the writhing pit that was a part of him. Samuel did not want to be near the boy when that happened. 

But Samuel knew that Dean had something that would keep him away from that pit, something that would keep him human. That something was Sam. 

Dean loved his brother. Samuel knew it. Lucifer and Michael knew it. Crowley knew it.

And Crowley. Well, Crowley used it.


End file.
